


The Monster Among Beasts

by HoneyLew



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kuran Kaname, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kiryuu Zero, Zero and Yuki are siblings with inside jokes, Zero is a little shit, poor kaname is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLew/pseuds/HoneyLew
Summary: In the vampire world there are Alpha, normally purebloods and high class nobles, betas, which is pretty much everyone else, and omegas, who the hunters really don't know much about considering there aren't many. Zero's life was never easy, but instead of a turn for the better or worse, his life takes a turn for the weird. He's been craving blood, thats nothing new, but what is new is the craving for vampire blood instead of human. What does that have to do with him presenting? All level D's are betas right?
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls of the old abandoned warehouse. It was already the dead of night and the lone hunter was already tired from the long day of school. He was relieved that it was the beginning of the weekend so he could at least get one good night's sleep before school started again. After he hunted down this level E he was going home for the sweet release of sleep. The silver haired teen was tired and hungry before leaving for this mission. So hungry, he felt his throat dry and ache at the thought of food. Not food, blood. Mentally he scowled, he hated the seemingly increasing bloodlust that only grew day after day. The hunter knew any day now he would fall into the level E status when he could no longer control his vampire urges. He would be hunted down and killed, if he didn't already take his own life before that happened.  
A sudden crash gave away his prey's position, quickly he picked up his pace to catch up to the insane vampire. He silently stalked up the stairway to the second floor of the warehouse. His target in sight, an older man, probably in his late thirties early forties. The level E didn't take notice of him yet. Which was good, it meant Zero could get in close without worry the vampire would try to fight or escape. The hunter stayed quite as he closed in, his trust anti vampire weapon in hand. Of course that's when things went downhill.  
The hunter felt his hunger spike to a level he never thought imaginable. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he let out a pain groan as he fell to his knees, slightly curling in on himself. He could hear the level E take notice of him because it slowly approached him, as if it was unsure if it should go near him. A mistake on the level E’s part. Zero could practically hear the blood pumping through of the other vampire. He could almost smell the red liquid, his mouth watered, looking up with red eyes, Zero couldn’t help but think the level E would make a good snack. Why he thought that he had no clue. Never before has he ever thought of drinking vampire blood till now. But he couldn’t think anymore, he was too hungry, he was starving for anything and he wasn’t about to pass out on the meal right in front of him. Shakeningly, he lowered his hands to the floor and in a moment he lounged forwards. Catching the level E off guard and pinning the older man to the ground. No hesitation as Zero buried his aching fangs into the level E’s flesh. Tearing into the neck to take mouthful upon mouthful of the blood the poured into his mouth.  
Zero couldn’t stop, that beast he’s been holding back for years was finally out and it was ravenous. When the teen finally found himself able to pull away, he stumbled away from the injured vampire. Zero shakeningly stood and leaned against the nearest wall for support. Looking over at the other vampire Zero watched as it turned to dust before his eyes. The scene around him looked like a bloody mess from a horror film. He slid down to the flood. He tried to calm his breathing and fast beating heart. He did this was all he could think at the moment. From the corner of his eyes he could see Bloody Rose, he quickly swiped the gun from the floor and held it like a lifeline. It was hours before Zero managed to wipe the blood from his face and head home. A small blessing his adoptive family was asleep and didn’t hear him come in. Everything happened so fast, he showered, dressed in his nightwear, and lied down in his bed before he could really comprehend what he just did. Zero has no idea what to think. A vampire drinking from a vampire? He was well aware that was what the Night class did to sustain themselves. But a level D drinking from a level E? He didn’t think it was possible. How and Why was drinking from a vampire able to quench his bloodlust. How could he crave the blood of a vampire over the blood of a human? Even the Night class still craved human blood. Not Zero, after drinking from that level E, he just wanted more vampire blood. The thought of human blood no longer held appeal in his mind. Lying on his side, he couldn’t think anymore, he closed his eyes, hoping for sleep while he ignored just how full his stomach felt. 

The weekend came and went too soon. Never did Zero bring up what happened on his mission. How could he? How was he supposed to say ‘Hey I no longer crave human blood, but those vampires sure do look like a four course meal’. It sounded crazy but so far every crossover between the Day and Night class, he couldn’t help but look at the Night class. He was sure his gaze was preditory because he could see how nervous the Night class looked as they passed him. Of course that damn pureblood would notice and shoot him a curious glance, one returned with narrowed eyes and a held back growl. They probably thought he wanted to shoot them with Bloody Rose. Oh how they were wrong. He wanted to rip into their flesh and drain them of all that sweet red liquid that pumped through their veins. Especially the pureblood, somehow it was like he could smell the other vampire’s blood and man did Kaname Kuran smell delicious. It didn’t help when he started to feel hungry again. Being surrounded by humans, he felt nothing. Before he had to hold himself back when being near a human, now the thought of human blood didn’t bring forth any urges, but thinking of a vampire under his fangs, his mouth watered just like when he drained that level E dry.  
Zero wasn’t stupid, those vampires weren’t either. He noticed how they all started to stay close together now. The pureblood probably said something to the Night class. Told them all to avoid him. Even the pureblood’s bodyguard won’t go near him. For some reason that excited him. His hunter instincts told him to hunt, to follow the group of bloodsuckers and wait till some left the group then strike, His vampire instincts in agreement and even went a step forward, wanting him to lore a few from the group. The silver haired teen couldn’t believe his hunter and vampire instincts were in agreement for once. He should be concerned, but he’s not. However he is, once again, hungry.  
Over the next few days, he watched the Night class closely. He took note that the lower ranked nobles were always towards the end of the group during class crossover. Kaname and his inner circle already went up ahead when Zero started to put his plan to lure out a meal into notion. He couldn’t have the pureblood say anything to the chairmen nor could he have Kaname notice what he was doing or the pureblood would be more watchful of his lower subordinates. So when the upper ranking vampires were out of sight Zero would send the lower ranking vampires a challenging look. Daring them to come at him. A few days of this and he could see the lower nobles were agitated, they wanted to meet his challenge. He hoped they did, he was so hungry. The young hunter just needed one or two of those vampires to take the bait. Which, just according to his plan, they did.  
He sat at the swan statue, ignoring his hunger as he waited for the two low ranking nobles to approach from the opposite side of the statue. Thinking they could catch him off guard. He stood up and pulled out Bloody Rose, not that he was going to use the gun but he couldn’t let the vampires know something was amiss. “Kiryu, you have some nerve.” one growled at him. A brown haired noble, obvious the dominant one of the pair considering the blond who followed him stayed behind him. Zero just smirked, “ What are you going to do vampire? Why don’t you run back to your pureblood master before things turn ugly.”  
Of course bringing up the pureblood made them angry. “How dare you bring Lord Kaname into this, you filthy hunter!” the blond yelled. Zero couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. Bringing up Kaname to any of these vampires always made them lose any sense since they tended to think they just have to defend the pureblood’s honor. His instincts both hunter and vampire were running high now, soon his meal would be secured.  
The brown haired male just kept on talking, not that Zero was paying attention. He was waiting for one to move in to strike. That way he could claim self defense if one of the pureblood’s lap dogs or Yuki showed up. The blond surprised Zero a bit, it seems the noble just couldn’t take his friend’s talking anymore and went in for the first strike throwing a punch at the hunter. Before the noble could even land a hit, Zero grabbed his wrist with one hand and another grabbed his jacket. Without any effort Zero flipped him over and before the brown haired noble could respond Zero swept him off his feet, letting the noble fall back to the ground. Zero let his instincts take over.  
The hunter wasted no time crippling the brown haired noble so he couldn’t run for help. After all, who could run when both legs were broken? The action seemed effortless, since when he had such strength? He doesn’t know but right now he doesn’t care the noble’s pained cries were like music to his ears. The blond tried to help his friend by getting off the ground from where he landed after being flipped and charging at Zero once again. That was the last thing he should have done. Zero stepped out the way. The noble barely managed to stop his charge to keep himself from landing on top of his friend. From behind Zero ground the noble’s wrist, he could feel the blond freeze under his touch, too scared to move. With his free hand Zero tilted the blond’s head to expose his neck. The silver haired hunter licked the side of the blond’s neck before letting his fangs sink into the vampire’s flesh. The taste was amazing.  
Zero was too busy enjoying his meal to care for the brown haired vampire’s screaming. Finally after taking his fill from the blond noble, he let the vampire go, letting him fall to the ground as Zero wiped the blood from his lips. ‘The noble was still alive, he should be grateful’ Zero thought to himself. Right when he was about to make a move for the terrified brown male, Zero jumped back, avoiding the ice that shot up from the ground where he was about to step towards the male. The hunter let out a growl, of course the pureblood’s lap dogs had to show up now.  
Looking over to the group of newly arrived vampires, the silver haired teen took notice how scared they looked. Even the pureblood who decided to grace him with his unwanted presence looked tense.  
“Kiryu, I think it would be best if we talked about this little incident elsewhere.” Kaname said, stepping in front of his inner circle. “Before things take a bad turn.”  
Amethyst eyes meet reddish brown before the two vampire’s readied himself for an attack. Zero noticed Kaname took a defensive position. Quickly the young hunter wasted no time tackling the pureblood, pushing them both past his inner circle. Once Kaname got a grip on the hunter, he pushed him back a few feet, away from his friends. The two vampire’s circled each other briefly before Kaname quickly moved to end this little fight. The pureblood knew it was a dirty move but he couldn’t risk the lives of his friends so as Zero made his next move, closing in the distance between the two of them. Kaname struck the side of the neck of the hunter, promptly knocking him out. Even if it was just for the moment. Catching the hunter in his arms, Kaname picked him up.  
“Takuma take care of those two while I deal with Kiryu.” the pureblood commanded as he turned to face his inner circle. The hunter passed out in his arms. “Make it clear that I have order no one is to leave the Moon dorms until I have deemed it safe to do so,” he said as he walked passed the noble vampires “ I will be consulting the chairmen, retrieve me if there is an emergency only.”  
Kaname could hear the series of ‘Yes Lord Kaname’ from his most trusted vampires. He knew he could trust these tasks to them as he dealt with the hunter. In hindsight he should have done something before. He, as well as the rest of the Night class noticed something was off with the hunter. Every day during cross over the hunter had a predatory gaze. Wauchting with the intent to kill. The pureblood just figured the hunter hasn’t been on any missions of late and was getting antsy. He warned the vampires under him, Zero Kiryu was probably feeling trigger happy so it would be best to avoid him. Why were there always thoses who disobeyed him? It was probably a good thing they did, if those two lower level nobles didn’t confront Zero, it would have never been known that Zero was an omega. Kaname wanted to slam his head against a wall just because of the fustraition alone. Of course Zero wouldn’t know about vampire omegas, he probably just assumed he was a beta like all other level D’s. As Kaname entered the Chairmen’s office, he knew he was going to have to rearrange his chessboard given these new developments.


	2. Chapter 2

The resident pureblood at Cross Academy sat across from the headmaster in the ex-hunter’s study. After Zero was safely contained in the headmaster’s home, the two decided they needed to clear the air as well as discuss what must be done about the ex-human. Thankfully Kaien Cross was aware of omega vampires and the danger they posed. Unfortunately, Zero was not aware and would have to be taught. Kaname already knew the situation was going to mess with his plans to protect Yuki. Her chosen knight was now more dangerous, but would end up bringing more danger given his status. Sadly he can’t get rid of the omega, they were as rare as pureblood. He knew Yuki would be safe under the omega’s care. Naturally omegas are extremely protective of what they consider theirs. Crossing his arms Kaname sighed. He still had a duty to protect the vampires of the Night class, even if that meant substaining Zero’s bloodlust with his own blood.  
“Although I would rather not have Kiryu in the Night class given his omega status, it would be for the best.” Kaname finally said, starting the conversation. The ex-hunter raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Are you sure about that Kaname? If Zero loses control again it puts all the members of the Night class in grave danger. You above all know that omega vampires are the only natural predator to vampires.” Cross eyed the pureblood curiously before asking “Wouldn’t it be safer to keep Zero in the day class? Away from his potential next victim?”  
The vampire shook his head in disagreement. “I have no doubt in my mind the Vampire Council will be made aware of Kiryu’s new status in the coming days. Soon all of the vampire world will know. We can’t have potential suitors showing up in the middle of the day when the Day class is in session and risk exposing the vampire world. Especially if that suitor is not up to Kiryu’s standard and he moves in for the kill. It would be an unavoidable bloodbath.” Kaname reasoned. He knew there are vampires, especially other purebloods who would be cocky and try to win over the omega’s favor. He pities those poor fools. Zero was an omega yes, and probably the strongest one yet. His instincts would only accept a mate as strong or stronger than him. Anyone foolish enough to present themselves to the omega who doesn’t even come close to the omega’s standards would be killed by the omega. The long standing natural order of the vampire world. Alphas do not choose the omega, the omega chooses the alpha.  
“Yes that would be a huge mess to clean up.” the headmaster begrudgingly agreed. “My darling Zero would end up killing every vampire who walks onto the academy’s premise if there was no one there to stop him. What of his hunger? Blood tablets wont work on him. What will you do to ensure he will not attack anyone else in the Night class?”  
With a heavy sigh, Kaname met the chairmen’s gaze. “I will take care of his needs. There's no need to worry. Right now we should work on his transfer to the Night Class,” the dark haired male said before making his way to the office door, “ I will have a room ready for him, I’m sure we can agree that he will be allowed no roommates. After he wakes you can explain what an omega is to him or send him to me later. As for now I will take my leave.” The pureblood stated before exiting to return to the Moon dorms.

Slowly, in the warm comfort of his bed, Zero Kiryu awoken. After blinking away his sleepy haze, he sat up. The first thing he noticed was the lack of hunger. His throat wasn’t dry, his body didn’t hurt from constantly starving himself. He felt more alert, he had what seemed like endless energy. He felt good for a change. What happened? He tried to recount the events from last night but all he remembers was taunting the Night Class during the class crossover. Everything after was a blur, obviously not a good sign. Quickly he launched himself out of bed, made himself presentable, then searched for his adoptive father.  
Thankfully he found him in the kitchen, unfortunately he was trying to cook some sort of monstrosity he liked to call food. It was a blessing Yuki wasn’t around. “Zero! My darling son, just in time to try my new recipe!” the ex hunter joyfully boasted when he turned to face the silver haired teenager. “ Come, come sit! Yuki is having breakfast with her roommate today so it's just us”  
“I’m not your son.” Zero muttered under his breath while he slowly pulled out the chair and sat down in his normal spot at the kitchen table. “Can you tell me what happened last night? I don’t remember much.”  
Kaien Cross took his own seat after placing a plate of food in front of Zero.  
“Yes, last night, Zero are you aware of the vampire class system when it comes to mating?” The hunter teen was taken back a bit nodded in response, “Only the basics. All purebloods are alphas, nobles can be alphas but not often, and everyone is a beta. Why? How does this involve me? Or what happened last night?” he asked the older man.  
“Zero, you're what is called an omega. Regardless of being a level D, you now hold a status close to a pureblood.” Cross explained, “ Not much is known about omegas other than their extremely rare, extremely violent, and feed from the blood of other vampires.”  
Amethyst eyes widened in surprise. “What? Is this some sort of joke?” Zero growled at the other. The older man just sighed in defeat in response before he continued his explanation. “ It is as I said, not much is known about omegas. Vampire society tends to keep their existence a secret. Omegas, regardless of gender, can bare children, however omegas are so bloodthirsty and violent only purebloods can withstand mating with them. That being said, nobles sometimes try wooing omegas in hopes of mating for status purposes.”  
Zero just shook his head, this all sounded a bit crazy to him. It also sounded like omegas had no choice but to mated by force to purebloods. “So what omegas are just breed tools?” the young hunter asked.  
Cross shook his head, “ It’s the other way around, alphas are the breeding tools. Omegas can have as many mates as they want. Alphas would present themselves, if they are not to the omega’s standards, well chances are the omega would kill them. Zero this is a very serious matter. Omegas are said to be creatures that live based on instincts. Your instincts will tell you to hunt, feed, and kill other vampires.”  
Zero released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was relieved that omegas were not breeding tools, although he wasn’t completely sure if he bought all this talk about him being an omega. And alphas being the breeding tools? All purebloods were alphas, there is no way they would let themselves be called breed stock let alone accept a role as such. Zero really needed to research this some more. If he really was an omega like the chairmen claim it would explain why he started to crave vampire blood over humans. The teen dreaded his next question, but he gathered the courage to ask it anyways.  
“So if I am an omega, what will happen to me? Am I going to be forced to mate with some pureblood bastard?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I wanted to play around with a abo au involving vampire knight for a while now.


End file.
